rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Murdoc Kune
Murdoc Kune is the second youngest child of the Aren House of Ardougne. His father Marcus Aren handed him over to the Wizards' Guild at a young age and from there he grew into a powerful wizard and runecrafting expert. ~This Character was made and used by the Player Toxicis with credit for help going to QueenArasene, Howl Aren, and Ovi. =Appearance= Murdoc is 5 foot 6 inches with Black Hair, Pale skin, Emerald Green left eye with a eyepatch covering his right eye and a scar running under the patch. He is commonly seen with grey robes with a Mystic wand, a blunt old sword, or with a black book in his hand with rune symbols on it, and a black Mistilan raven perched on his shoulder or somewhere near by. =Story= Childhood and Apprenticeship 147, Fifth Age. Murdoc was born into the nobility of an Ardougne royal house and raised as a royal child for four years. His father and older siblings, however, did not want another heir fighting for a portion of the family wealth. During an extended family dinner one of Murdoc's cousins accidentally dropped a bag of runes and the four-year-old Murdoc took them, using them to cast a Fire bolt spell at his father. Scared, the family decided to send young Murdoc to the famous Wizards Guild of Yanille and his life would be shaped by this abandonment. As a student of the world-renown Magicians' Guild of Yanille before the rise of the Arenvale, Murdoc was a exceptional apprentice. He advanced in both his studies and applications in combat and research. He would become a student of a Armadylian lawmage, Kalfin Sedor. For the years as an apprentice to the mage he would come into contact with many artifacts and research of rune essence compiled by the guild in a oppositional/partnership with the Wizards Tower. The artifact Murdoc would be most drawn too was an unassuming wand that looked a lot like a mystic wand used by the Guild mages, but it was far from it. Disillusion from the Guild, a Wand of Treachery, the runestone K As Murdoc grew, so too did his frustrations with the Guild. They reached their boiling point when the sixteen year old was told he could not use the abyss research to further his rune magic studies. Over a short period of time, he and his teacher Sedor went from pleasant debates to arguments and eventually a magical battle. One week after the Grand Mage told Murdoc his research had ended and the Guild would no longer waste resources on his theories, he went to Kalfin Sedor in hopes of trying to get his work back on track. However, here it turned out that it had been Murdoc's own old mentor who told the Grand Mage to put an end to his work as it defied the Armadylean laws of magic. The young Murdoc, not being a follower of any gods at the time, countered that magic isn't bound to one god's laws. The law mage wouldn't hear of it any longer. On the desk would be a curious artifact, to most eyes it would appear merely as a mystic wand of the Wizards' Order, but looks in this case were deceiving. Murdoc in his anger broke the glass case with his elbow and snatched the wand, which immediately accepted him as its new owner and revealed itself to be one of the Wands of Treachery. These legendary wands were made by Zamorak himself and given to his best Warmages during the God Wars of the third age. Kalfin Sedor frantically cast stun and bind spells to stop his rouge student, but to no avail. The empowered Murdoc broke through the binds with ease and engaged his former teacher in mortal combat. For a few short minutes, their battle raged through the old mage's office until Murdoc tapped deep into his powers and brough forth the Flames of Zamorak. The old mage, taken by surprise, was engulfed in the flames and devoured. Murdoc, realizing that the Guild would have noticed the sounds of furious struggle, made a swift decision and broke a teletab, escaping the tower and leaving the office to burn. The teleport tablet took Murdoc north of Ardougne, where he made a run for Seer's Village and finally to the fishing port town of Catherby. From there he secretly boarded a ship going east: he felt he had broken free of any control and wanted to make a new path for himself. On the ship he had stowed away on, he looked through the supply of runes he had snatched from the guild and stopped to look at an undersized rune essence. The stone was too small to be used in binding with an Altar, but it had a curious shape to it, resembling the letter K. Murdoc spent long hours fixating on the unusual stone, eventually coming to the decision of naming it Kune, and taking this as his own name as well: Murdoc Kune. Joining Z.M.I; more research, rise of the Sixth Age, the Battle of Lumbridge With his disaffiliation from the Wizards' Guild, the self named Murdoc Kune decided to take on learning darker magics that had been outlawed at the time by the Tower and Guild of Blue Wizards. He got his hands on a good amount of books of Necromancy, Aeromancy, Cryomancy, Pyromancy, Terramancy, and his deep study into Rune Essence. Eventually, his skill in the magic arts escalated above the Guild's teachings. Nearing the end of the 5th age Murdoc had pondered over why Saradominism was full of holes and inaccurate. in this he came to realize that modern day Saradomin followers had to either be completely brainwashed to the point that when the truth shows itself its a lie to them or has built the lie to the point they belived it themselves. in this he also saw Zamorakianism to be a beter path forward for mortals, he would approach some fellow wizards he met in his travels and join up with the Zamorakian Magical Institute. In Z.M.I. Murdoc found deeper knowlage that common sources didn't have due to appeasement to the church of Saradomin and learned to master the spell Flames of Zamorak while growing in knowledge and skill. While with Z.M.I. Murdoc would learn from fellow members that the god Guthix was Slain and the gods were returning Marking the Sixth age. Like his fellow Zamorakians Murdoc was in the mad scramble to prepare for their lord Zamorak's return to their realm. the day came fast, a portal appeared west of Lumbridge and their god stepped through to claim the energy of the fallen Guthix, to Murdoc's disgust Saradomin also appeared and challenged Zamorak for the power, the Battle of Lumbridge Began with Murdoc eager to kill some Saradominist scum. In the Weeks of the battle Murdoc came into contact with many of the commanders and agents of Zamorak. Moia, Bilrach, and Commander Toxicis Crusher whom became aware with Murdoc's theories of magic and invested in Murdoc's research with that Murdoc gained a lot of wealth. While many fell and many hurt Murdoc chose to fight and train upstart Dark Wizards in Combat Spells to help the war, unfortunately the battle turned against Zamorakians and with a final blow Saradomin took the win of the battle, Murdoc was among the ZMI forces who fled with lord Zamorak despite wanting to stay and fight on, in the end even Murdoc had to admit defeat in this conflict. In the Aftermath of the loss at the battle Murdoc chose to go off on his own and continue his research into Rune Essences. A Chance Meeting, Joining The Exiles, Blood and Bound in Family Sometime after Murdoc observed another battle between gods, the God of Law Armadyl and the God of War Bandos in witch Bandos would lose more than just a battle. Murdoc decided to return in full to his passion of Rune Essence Studies. While at a Local Bar known as the Red Wing, Murdoc would keep to a back table with a small chemistry set and experiment with Runes. even though he had his hood up and kept his back turned away from the crowd there was one man in the cramped bar that took interest in Murdoc's work, introducing himself as Howl the 2 would speak deeply on magic and the state of the realm as a whole. in it Murdoc would piece together Howl was a member of the Semi famous Aren family that owned the Magic Guild and many lands in the Kandarin Nation and Howl was not happy with how they were being controlled, not much interested in internal family struggles at the time and growing frustrated with his work Murdoc made an excuse to end the conversation despite enjoying the chat with a fellow mage. Howl and Murdoc would again cross paths at the Fire Altar near Al kharid where Murdoc was testing the connection between a Talisman and its altar but during the test the spell he used backfired destroying the Fire Spike staff he was using for the test, disgusted with the failure he would hurl the broken Spike into the fires outside the altar missing Howl who had remained hidden till Murdoc's frustration boiled over. Howl would Approach and offer his grief in seeing Murdoc fail at the experiment, Howl would blame many failed Wizard organizations in the lack of knowledge due to bad religious Politics the biggest the ones who owned the Guild and Towers, Saradominist Arens. Murdoc believing that if they were removed he could get the knowledge he needed to finish his work and agreed to join Howl Aren and his group, The Exiles. Murdoc would travel with Howl to their home called Exiled Keep where he would be Bound back to the Family Unknowingly. Howl would have another with him the night of Murdoc's Blooding the Lady Conservator, Yselt Aren. Murdoc found some calm in her words while Howl prepared the Brand and Dagger. Howl would cut his and Murdoc's Palms and take Murdoc's by the hand; Murdoc's Initiation was Difficult due in most part to him being an Aren already, Murdoc felt the fire of the blood reignite in his veins and a reawakening of the Greed passed down from his Father but with this Murdoc only redeveloped a desire to Horde information to himself. Originally he was told Arrogance was apart of his new curse but later he learned this was a result of him believing he was cursed but being of the Aren blood already has no effect on him and was just his Zamorakian Nature showing. After the Blooding Murdoc would remove his robe top and show his esoteric Zamorakian Tattoos but on his upper left arm near the shoulder it would be Bare, Howl and Murdoc chose this spot for the brand, stealing himself Murdoc would feel the burn as the letter E was scorched onto his arm, Branding him both as a Aren and a Exile. Aren Family Staff, Artifact Hunting, and the loss of an Eye A few days passed since the Ceremony and Murdoc's unknowing return to the Aren family, in that time Howl had found out about Murdoc's ability to use the Enchantment spell "Item Track" the spell allows one skilled in tracking through magical glimpses to find items or people attuned to the spell's target in this case it helped Howl track down the last of the missing Soulfang staff lost to the family for some time. with all the broken parts gathered Howl used specialized spells along with Murdoc to decode how the staff was initially made and restore it to its former glory. Along with repairing a staff for Howl, Murdoc found in that the spells he needed to track down and repair a few artifacts he deemed important to his work both as a Rune expert and a Zamorakian Mage. one artifact would be known as the Sword of the Necromaster, a Powerful Necromancer in the Early age, the dark wizard was hailed as the first human necromancer more skilled than any in Zamorak's early army. The Sword was the embodiment of all the mage's knowlage on the dark art but was shattered by a Saradominist Knight who watched his brother fall to the sword's dark might. Murdoc in his time as a ZMI mage had acquired part of the Pommel of the sword and kept it locked up as a rare item but now that he could repair it he set out to collect the parts and remake this deadly sword for his own. In this mad Zamorakian persuit he would come to find one of the broken blade shards in the possession of a Zarosian bar owner. the owner of the Jolly Boar Inn was in secret a cultist for the long defeated Empty Lord that Zamorak overthrew in the late 2nd age, the inn was a Husk of its former glory being a den of crazies and maniacs looking to hide, Murdoc and the Innkeeper would recognize each other as enemy's straight away and fought each other in the darkness of the cellar of the Inn, Murdoc was good in fighting in darkness but being the keeper's own Inn had the advantage, in a moment of blind anger the madman drew a old black-steel dagger and slashed at Murdoc hoping to cut his neck, but Murdoc being able to see the metal in the reflecting candle light was able to get clear but not fast enough, the sting as the cut went up and to the left over his right eye caught Murdoc unprepared for the pain that would follow. Half blinded and in pain Murdoc would give in to chaotic rage and unleash a powerful Flames of Chaos spell on the hapless Zarosian and watch as the fool roasted alive, claiming the Shard he would teleport out of the burning cellar cave and retreat back to the Exile Keep where he would find Lady Yselt and Howl in similar states of broken Victory in other areas. Yselt offered to heal his eye but Murdoc refused, instead as a True follower of Zamorak, to craft a eye patch and accept the loss of his right vision as payment for claiming his prize. his signature scar and eye patch are the physical costs he chose to accept as a follower of Zamorak and seeker of Knowledge and Power. Howl's Disappearance, a Prison, and new Allies While Murdoc's time with the Exiles was rewarding and challenging for the young mage it was also very short lived. Howl had gone to the Runespan through means unknown to Murdoc at the time and vanished with no traces magical or otherwise. Murdoc and Yselt both went to the span to search for the missing Aren but accidently tripped an anti intruder alarm in place by followers of Saradomin in charge of the Wizards tower, Murdoc was captured and Yselt aswell vanished with no traces. Murdoc was taken to the Prison in Port Sarim where he was held as a enemy of Order. His time in the Sarim Prison was short but paved the final way to his reconnection to the Aren Family. In his Cell he found a small Baby bird, A raven with a similar eye injury to his own, this Raven would come to be a close friend and ally to Murdoc. As luck would also have it a young girl was tossed into a cell across from Kune, Corpsica Aren. The 2 would make a deal to help them escape, The Icyene Warden was keeping His wand and her magic Ring in a sealed chest, Unable to call the wand to him Murdoc connected with his Bird now named TooDee, and guided the bird to snatch the Wand and Corpsica's Ring. When none was looking Murdoc had instigated a Riot caused by some Goblin Prisoners, with this as distraction Murdoc now with his Wand of Treachery was able to blow down the two prison cell doors and incinerate the Warden and destroy the paperwork implicating Murdoc and Corpsica. the two of them would escape into the darkness Unknowingly a Niece bringing home a long forgotten family member, a lost brother to Vynriette Aren. The Aren Family, The End of the Exiles, and the Vault of Souls A few days after their escape from Port Sarim, Corpsica would bring Murdoc to Asperton Mannor and there he would meet Vynriette Aren the Grandmaster of the Aren Family. While she was grateful for Murdoc's help in freeing her Daughter she would come to suspect the man before her was in fact an Aren not in bond but by birth. After a few conversations between the two Vynriette would flatly tell Murdoc she suspected him of being an Aren. While his youth's memories were suppressed they were still there and after seeing the home he was cast from, the room he played in, and meeting a few of the family he would accept that he had through the alchemy of fate found his way back to the family that had abandoned him. With the disappearances of Howl and Yselt in the Runespan and Trentus Aren absent with no means of contact Murdoc was left with the remainder of the Exiles, Kune had never been much of a leader and wished to just move on. Vyniette and Murdoc would come to an arraignment. The Exiles would be disbanded, the Keep of the Exiles would be abandoned, and the rest of the members would be pardoned, in exchange Murdoc would be granted status in the family, his chosen name would remain his own, he was left alone to his work and choices, and his status as a Zamorakian kept quiet and in a circle of trusted individuals. Vyniette would agree to the terms with a few extras of her own, when Yselt vanished she had dropped her Spell-Dagger, Vyniette would ask for it and the Brand of the Exiles witch was also in Murdoc's Possession. Murdoc would agree with the first request on the condition that if the Spell-Dagger choses a new master then noone in the Arens or other wise may interfere in this, but for the Brand Murdoc didn't wish to turn it over so instead he did show to her it was in his care and asked to keep it in a secure location, Vyniette would allow this and their deal was done, and the Exiles were over. With that Vyniette would have a few more gifts for her brother, the first was a Ruby Ring a Aren ring meant to show he was in the house the second she would take him into the Vault of Souls, the tomb of most of the family. In the Entrance hall Vynitte would purge the Exile mark from Murdoc's body, While he had reservations of doing this as his nature he preferred keeping all scars and marks on his body due to devotion he relented and allowed its purge, all that was left was a faint skin scar in the shape of a E and with this his time apart of the family was over. A Werewolf, A Ranger, And Murdoc the Mage; Tesla Aren and the New Wizards Tower, Runecrafting Teacher After the revelation of his family and origins he would speak with his ally Toxicis Crusher, and the Halfbreed would be indifferent of this news as he didn't care for personal connections as this, but with this Toxicis did decide to put Murdoc in contact with other Zamorakians of his inner circle of mortals. Through Toxicis Murdoc would meet the skilled Ranger Zarn Kirov and the Spear touting werewolf Drake Goldeneye. the 3 would only meet in Morytania or on Toxicis's personal realm since Drake could not cross the Salve river. In this time Murdoc would find a Blood Talisman and with Drake's help find the Blood Altar after its discovery by the World Guardian as well as helping Zarn purchase the Jolly Boar Inn for the Ranger's use. During this time Murdoc had bought a rundown shack in Varrock and begun writing his book "Starter's Guide to Runecrafting" when he got a notice from Tesla Aren, another member of the family, in this letter Tesla had asked for anyone skilled in the magical arts to join his new Wizards Tower. Murdoc was very hesitant to join as even though all evidence of his intuition into the Runespan was destroyed he didn't wish to be caught again. In the end he would go to the tower and meet with Tesla, the new Arch Mage would slightly confuse Murdoc but Tesla would induct Murdoc Kune into the Wizard's Tower as the Master of Runecrafting second only to Magus Concendo in the art of Runecrafting. Now a Master of the tower Murdoc has gained the last bits of RuneLore within the Tower's Library and has used it to round out his Knowledge and skill with the art as well as learning the spell to teleport to the Essence Mine, a place he had not been to since his days as an Apprentice. Currently he hosts two classes at the Tower plus one on one lessons for aspiring Runecrafters whenever he is there, but of his time is spent in travel between the Altars, Tower, the Runespan, and his work on Rune Mysteries and his Book. = Equipment, Artifacts, and Items Owned = Murdoc's Wand of Treachery The wand Stolen from Kalfin Sedor's office, Magicly bound to Murdoc and can be called to him at will. it hides its nature under the magical appearance of a Mystic Wand unless Murdoc lets it drop this false identity, dosent weaken in this form. The Sword of the Necromaster Damaged. while all the combat elements of the sword are reforged, its missing a gemstone that has the full power of the Necromaster's work. it Protects its weilder from any and all negative aspects of Necromancy but due to its state it cannot preform large feats of Necromantic ability. at the most it can reanimate 2 corpses. it has also been bound to Murdoc. The Brand of the Exiles the same Brand used to mark the letter E on all Aren Exiles, Murdoc himself felt the sting though his mark was purged off his shoulder in the Vault of Souls leaving a faint barly noticeable skin scar. Murdoc recovered the Brand and has hidden it away in the care of his secretive ally Toxicis. a Customized Commonorb First made for his service in Z.M.I; he has since modified it for use in recording a lot of events around his work and even recording conversations, classes, places, people, and battles to review as he thinks is needed. Several sets of Robes His preference of clothing is light and magicly imbued. His grey Runecrafter's jacket is meant for his work at the Tower, the red Zamorakian robes haven't been worn in almost 2 years since his reintroduction into the Aren family but due to its boost to his magical control in more chaotic spells is something he may fall back to. his pure black robes are meant to hide in large crowds and blend in. Black Throwing Daggers While he is more a dedicated mage, he does carry 4 to 8 custom made throwing knifes, since the loss of his right eye he has not been as accurate with the daggers as he once was. Books Murdoc has 2 Different spell books that he is known to carry, the first is a Red Leather embellished Standard Spellbook he got when he was a Guild Apprentice but he has stopped use of this book in favor of the Black Leather Book he made for his own use. The Black Book has the spells and notes he uses in his daily life. Also Murdoc is in the process of Writing a Starter book on Runecrafting for upstart Wizards in the art. Ruby Aren Ring Ruby Rings are worn by the Head Archmages of the Arcane Institute; Murdoc still doesn't know why Vyniette had given him this type of ring but he does wear it out of respect to his sister. = Magic and Combat Ability = Runecrafting - Master Murdoc has spent most of his life in pursuit of the greater rune Mysteries. His applications in this field while advanced is purely academic and not viable in any true combat situation. He is one of the masters of the tower with knowledge of the Spell needed to teleport to the Rune Essence Mine. He has been to most of the Altars and has learned most of the requirements to make runes at them. Pyromancy - Master From an early age Murdoc was unquestionably a Pyromancer in his own right. Notably he uses 4 Fire spells on a common basis in both Combat situations and in non combative roles. Flames of Chaos Also known as the Flames of Zamorak, a HighTier fire spell. Murdoc had learned and even mastered its destructive power when he joined ZMI. Serpentine Flare A Unique Fire spell made by Howl Aren and Murdoc, Its so named for the way the spell works. 2-8 tendrils of fire move along the ground like serpents and ensnare up to 4 targets in fire, Highly destructive but costly in runes. Murdoc hasn't taught the spell to anyone else yet. FireBolt A MidTeir Fire spell, the spell Murdoc first mastered and his go-to attack, he has even been shown to cast multiple bolts at once. Light Orb A LowTeir fire spell. More for seeing in the dark than any practical combat, his orbs have been known to stay alight for upwards of 4 hours but are easy to put out with water. Enchantment - Expert While not a Dedicated Enchanter like some of his fellow Masters, he is capable of breaking down Enchantments and even Tracking items because of the enchantments placed on items. Item Track a non combative spell. a spell used in the tracking of a person or item because of their connection in magical Auras. its useful only if Murdoc has access to a median typically a place, another item, or another person the subject has been in contact with. This spell was used to reassemble a Aren family artifact known as Soulfang. Ancient Magics - Adept During his time spent in ZMI Murdoc would learn a handful of Ancient Spells and knows how best to use them. Temperature Regulation - Cryomancy/Pyromancy a Noncombative spell meant to last in Frigged or Sweltering conditions for a limited time, Murdoc has a beter chance in cold conditions rather than hot due to his deeper understanding of fire than ice. Ice Rush - Cryomancy One of the borderline Water spells Murdoc has used, if the situation calls for Ice Murdoc will answer with this. Blood Barrage - Necromancy Boils the blood of a Foe, he wont use this unless he is out of options. If it is paired with the Sword of the Necromaster the foe faces the risk of becoming a Zombie Husk. Shadow Walk - Teleport Murdoc's use of Shadow Walk is meant to hide in Shadows rather than any Combat Situation, this spell he learned from the Zamorakian Commander Toxicis. Terrmancy - Adept Also called Geomancy, while lower on his list of preferred magic arts Murdoc does know a few tricks with the earth skills of Magics. Levitation More for picking up and floating items to his hand rather than anything drastic, but Murdoc has dropped boulders on people for a surprise attack, and pebbles on people's heads for chuckles. Avalanche If the situation should place Murdoc on a Mountain side he can cause Avalanches. Hasn't had the chance to use it but he wont hesitate to send someone to a stone grave. Nature Magics - Proficient Despite only knowing a handful of nature based spells he is skilled with all of them. Animal Bond With his Pet Raven he has the ability to see through his bird's eye, Allowing Murdoc a view most mortals rarely see. Weaknessess While Murdoc is unquestionly skilled in many arts of magic he does suffer from weaknesses. *due to the results of the unintentional attack on his father Marcus, the family using water to stop the child, Murdoc has issues with Aquamancy and water spells in general **he does know how to swim and cast a air bubble for breathing but beyond this Water magic is beyond him. *Since he was away from the family most of his life his understanding of Aren Magics and abilities is limited. *He is absolutely useless with bows. =Kill Count= Murdoc has killed many, and the list shows he is dangerous *25px| Kalfin Sedor - Roasted alive with a high power fire spell *25px 28 Warriors of Various types at the battle of Lumbridge - magic mostly *25px Crazed Bar owner and Cultist - Roasted Alive *25px Icyene Warden - Roasted Alive * A Mountain Troll - Tricked into jumping into a volcano =Trivia= *Originally a throwaway character Howl Convinced Toxicis to make it a full character *His first name was suppose to be Murdoc Ventras Asaril but on Ovi's request Toxicis chose to retcon this to Murdoc Asaril Aren *The name comes from Murdoc Niccals the bassist from the cartoon band Gorillaz and Exar Kun a Sith Lord featured in the Tails of the Jedi, a Star Wars comic run *the Apperance is more a look of Big Boss from the Metal Gear games *Murdoc has a weakness for Gnome Vodka and Pineapples * his theme GunZ: The Duel Menu Toxicis use to play Gunz until it was shut down in 2014 Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Aren Category:Male Category:Mage